User blog:Marcus Junior/Fallen Leaves - Venture
Up in the skies of china Marcus is seen flying alongside a flock of birds, his aura glows a powerful light orange splitting off from Marcus occasionally in the shape of leaves fluttering in the wind Marcus: flying my way back home wasn't the best form of training, I'm getting really tired... *''Marcus sighs and then looks forward to see a massive mountain stand before him'' Mount Everest huh? I could do with a stop to sightsee and take a breather *''Marcus lands on the side of the world's tallest mountain and lays on his back'' Marcus: I've been flying nonstop for two days and I'm barely out of China... This is going to take so much longer than anticipated... And now I'm talking to myself... *''Marcus reaches for his pocket and checks his phone'' Marcus: No reception... I really hope nothing attacks me or else I'm screwed Marcus laughs to himself silently *''A large roaring sound is heard far up in the mountain, Marcus looks up confused and perplexed'' *''A massive avalanche comes rushing down towards Marcus'' Marcus: You just had to jinx it didn't you... *''Marcus takes off again to dodge the avalanche and lands in a forest nearby'' Marcus: *''grabs the scrolls given to him by yi''* Lemme see now, to rid yourself of fatigue the points are... *''Marcus performs acupuncture on himself for an hour and puts all the scrolls away except the last one Yi gave him'' Only those with power can know the truth of this world. What kind of shitty saying is this. This useless scroll doesn't explain anything about the "Veil" he mentioned. *''Marcus sighs and closes his eyes hoping to find some rest in his sleep'' ---- *''In his dream he "wakes up" in a massive open field of nothing but grass and flowers of every color imaginable'' Hey *''Marcus stands up and looks behind himself in a hurry'' Marcus: Hey, it's been a while. *''A girl tackle hugs Marcus onto the ground, Marcus hugs back softly'' Marcus: I missed you too Denise *''awkwardly laughing''* *''The girl gets of Marcus and sits in front of him'' Denise: Where have you been... It's been weeks but you never came... I started to think you died... Marcus: *''laughs to himself silently''* Don't be silly, how could I die without telling you first? I'm sorry I couldn't enter the last few weeks have been really hectic... Denise: *''worriedly''* What happened? Did you meet someone else? Are you cheating on me? Marcus: No silly. I was attacked by an Angel, and almost died. He did something and now my ten and ku are useless... Denise: I'm not buying it, sounds made up... Marcus: It's true. *''Marcus manifests his aura and it comes off orange, crimson and black''* See... My ability to utilize ten and ku are now corrupted... So I'm stuck with chi... Denise: So that's why you haven't been able to enter... Your aura is corrupted... Marcus: Probably, but I can keep it to a minimum now. *''Marcus pokes his arm multiple times and the black and red disappear from his aura''* Voila. *''he smiles proudly''* Denise: *''sighs happily''* I'm just glad you're safe... I don't know what I'd do without you... *''Marcus hugs Denise tight and rests his head against hers''* Marcus: Don't worry baby... I feel like I have clues to find you now! Denise: You do? Marcus: Yes, something about the "Veil". Denise: The Veil? I have never heard of it... Marcus: Like you always said, monsters definetly live where you live and so do "gods". So if an angel came to kill me then surely... I can go to where you live. Denise: And this Veil is related somehow... Our completely different worlds... Marcus: I don't know how yet, but I'm sure we can find out and meet up finally! *''Marcus grabs Denise's hand, but it feels like a mirage like always'' Denise: I'd love to feel your touch after all these years... Marcus: 4 and counting... Denise: I'll ask around when I wake up if anyone knows anything about any "veil" okay? Marcus: Thank you... for everything... *''Marcus smiles melancholically''* *''Denise hugs Marcus tight, but sadly none of them can feel anything but pressure'' *''Warmth and texture tragically cannot be shared, neither can pain or pleasure, only sounds, images and one's own thoughts and feelings'' *''But still they hold each other without letting go, imagining all that is lacking'' I love you. ---- *''In the span of a few days he reaches Europe, he stops to rest one last time in Italy'' *''Marcus lands in Rome, considerably close to the Vatican and he is spotted landing by a few hundred tourists there on their way to visit the holy city'' ???: A man just came down from the sky on golden wings ???: Could it be an angel? ???: I heard there was a sighting of an Angel on tokyo not too long ago, could it be? ???: It's probably just one of those trinity users getting himself some attention. ???: Only a handful of them know how to fly, could it be the one from the first match? *''Marcus is surrounded by tourists trying to speak to him in various languages, one of them holds up a bible to him and Marcus feels an intense pain in his head for no apparent reason'' Marcus: *''bothered but trying to not be rude''* Get away from me... I'm too tired for this... sorry... *''A massive amount of killing intent freezes Marcus stiff'' *''Marcus instinctively looks to where it came from and he sees a priest smiling and walking towards him'' Priest: Don't be afraid son of the lord, everyone's just impressed by your ability to fly. I'm sure it took a lot of effort and discipline to learn such a thing... Marcus: *''sweating''* Who... A-... Are... You... Priest: I'm just a humble priest trying to help those lost. Here let me help you, you're all full of cuts and bruises from flying so fast... *''The priest covers his hand in his own aura and lifts it near Marcus face instantly healing all smaller cuts and bruises, but Marcus merely becomes more tense'' ???: It's the famous holy ability to heal the church has been using since the incident! ???: Please mister priest can you heal my baby he's in the hospital... Priest: I'm sorry my son, I can only heal minor wounds. The Pope may be able to help, but I'm sure God will help all those in need, he loves everyone. Marcus: *''forcing himself to appear calm''* How can you know that for sure? Priest: Because I have faith god wouldn't hurt any of us child... Unless you are his enemy. Do you believe in God? Marcus: Believe in god...? Hmmm I guess not. *''Marcus inhales deeply and collects himself for an answer'' I think it's more like... *''Looking the priest in the eyes and staring down the entirity vatican city'' I Hate god? Category:Blog posts